The wild story chapter 2
by Sammykidd
Summary: Here's other chapter of the wild story... I hope you like it... no bad comments please, thank you! Enjoy .


Chapter 2

I woke up by the sun hitting my face, I looked at my window to the sky. It was clear to me to see the sun, I didn't want to up and face my dad. I lay at my bed for a little bit, staring at my window. I heard a knock from my door, I got up to see who was it. I open my door and I saw my mom standing there, she looked up at me and smile. "Hey, Andy… can I come in?'' as my mother looked at the floor. I open the door wider for my mom to come in, as my mom came in my room she sat down on my bed. I sat down where wa my window was. "How are you feeling?" she worriedly asked. I didn't want to speak so i nodded to her. The silence came to us, my mom start to speak up, "Hey, Andy….you want some breakfast?" I looked up to her and smile.

My mom knows the responds, so she came to me and hug me. "Come on Andy lets get some breakfast." I nodded to her and follow her out of my room. We walked down by the hallway to the stairs, we both enter to the kitchen to start making food. My dad was still in his bedroom sleeping, but it matters that i was with my mom. I was making pancakes, putting the mixture into the bowl as i saw my moms hands inside the bowl, grabbing a handful of mixture and dumped it to my face. i was shocked that my mom did that. My mom laughed at me, while i was coughing out the mixture out of my face.

"Haha, oh Andy you look like a clown." having tears of laughter come down to her face. I looked at her and throw her the mixture to her face and I was the one who was laughing. The mixture was all over the kitchen floor. Me and my mom didn't hear my dad came down to the kitchen, but when he enter he saw the mess we did. "Whoa, what happen here?" curiously asking. My laughing have stop even my mom's the silence came and my mom finally talked. "Just having fun with the food." laughed my mom. I didn't look at my dad because what happen yesterday, my dad left the kitchen going to the living room. From the kitchen i can hear the t.v. was on so my guess is that my dad is watching it. So me and my mom have finished cleaning the mess and we finally made the food.

I fixed up the table so we can all eat together….yeah how lame, my mom have put the plate down and put some pancakes, as we gather together, I was feeling a little bit weird. Eating together was just silence, nothing to say to each other, once I finished eating and about to got to the kitchen my father have called me, "Hey Andy come here...I need to talk to you." asked my dad. I didn't want to talk so I nodded for a response. My mom will think that its trouble but I know that I will handle this problem. I went to the kitchen and put my plate to the sink, I came back to the table. My dad looked at me funny, "Andy can you do me a favor?" waiting for my answer. I looked at him waiting for what he was trying to say to me. "Can you go to the store and get some food.?" giving me a list of food. I took it from his hands and read the list. "Sure, I will get." sounded to be happy.

I got ready for myself to head out to the store, I was in front of my door as I open the door to see if F.E.A.R was out there but seem it not. I was happy about that they are not here, I walked out of my house going to the store but someone have called my name. "ANDY!" the scream shouted. I turn around to see this who was it. All I see was little kids running towards me, the were about five years or so, I bend down because they are so small compared to me. "Hey Andy, where you going today?" one of them speak. "Well, i am going to the store guys..wanna come?" to see they want to come with me. There were only three kids, they looked at each other and say "Yeah" I laughed. So the four of us went to the store to buy the things I needed for my home.

The little kids were having fun, for myself I was having fun with them. Until I about to finish getting the food and to pay it, I felt something was pulling my pants as I looked down, I saw the kids holding up their favorite junk food. I looked at them and smile, I got the junk food and pay it along with the food I need for my home. The little kids were very happy about, "Thanks, Andy!" all the kids yelled. "Your welcome." smile to them. The kids ran off to their homes, for me I walked down to the town. All the kids from the town came to me being happy, but I don't know why. After the group of kids have left, I saw some soldiers walking towards me, I didn't want to do anything so I keep walking. I have finally reached to my home and I was happy about that.

Came inside, I went to the kitchen to put the food down and I saw the sky was dark already, wow that fast? Well I didn't care. I went up stairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face too. I finally went to my room to change to my night clothes, got to bed fell asleep.


End file.
